Aftermath of One Drunken Night
by ma1teo
Summary: After one Drunken Dial that was broadcast that everyone heard especially Emma.  She confronts him about what he said.  What would be her reaction?


She sat there in shock. Did she just imagined what she heard. After that announcement over the loud speaker how could she think. The only thing she could think about was what Will had said.

"Hey there sexy lady" When she first heard that all she wondered what Will was doing calling Sue of all people sexy. Now after hearing the whole call in the entirety all she can think of is does he really think I'm sexy.

"There's something I really really want to say to you. I love how you eat your lunch with your little plastic gloves and how they crinkle and make the cutest sound I've ever heard in my life."

Oh my goodness he's talking about me and he loves my gloves...everyone else just makes fun of them even Carl does.

"Why don't you pick up some wine coolers and come over here and it will be just one night of us getting crazy...lets just get crazy. Just crazy and roll around in the hay..haha...As I was just in some hay earlier tonight. Hey and I rode a bull and I was just thinking you."

I was shocked that he made such a bold proposition. But, he was drunk. Did he really mean it? What would she have done if he actually called her and she answered? She would like to say no way she would go over to his place but she couldn't say that. The thing is even if the fact is that she's married but she can't stop thinking of what it would to be like to be intimate with Will. She's still a virgin but she constantly fantasizes about Will pressing hot kisses to her flesh and touching her where no man has ever touched her before.

She needed to talk to Will. She left her office to go track him down. She finally saw him and the glee kids in Figgin's office. She patiently waited outside his office and walked towards the office when they started to exit. The kids walked out noticing all them staring at her. Then, Will finally exited the office. He looked up and saw her with a frightened look to approach her on his face.

He hesitantly walked towards her.

"Emma, I'm so sorry."

"Will, did you mean it?"

"Look I don't know what I was thinking of when I made that phone call."

"Will, I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that Sue did that to you."

"Well, you know Sue. The one with the heart of gold." He tried looking away from her.

"Will, is that what you want?"

"What?"

"What you said...is that really what you want?"

Will had no idea how to respond to that.

He looked up in her eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Yes. I know it's wrong but that is what I want."

"Look, Will."

"Emma I know what you're going to say. You're married. I know and I'm trying to move on. I really am...it's just..."

"Will, I know you have to get to class. Can we talk about this after school?"

"Yeah...I have Glee rehearsal but after that?"

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

Emma walked back to her office and closed the door and leaned against it and smiled.

She knew what she was going to do but she was kind of hesitant. She was a bit scared. She was married after all. Could she really do this? One thing she was glad of was that Carl was away on business so she didn't have to rush to get home.

The rest of the day for Emma seemed to drag. 45 minutes before she was going to meet Will she went into the bathroom to freshen up and reapply her makeup.

She went down to the choir room and Will was finishing up and all the kids were leaving. Emma walked into the room and she saw Will's back facing her. He turned around to face Emma. She walked closer to him a little hesitantly. He felt her hesitation and thought she was feeling uncomfortable with him after the phone call blasted thru the PA system earlier. She walked closer to him one step at a time.

"Emma, like I said I'm so sorry."

"Please , don't apologize."

"What?"

"Don't apologize for saying what we want."

Wait did she just say we instead of I.

Will remained silent. She was now in front of him barely an inch apart. She licked her lips and Will couldn't look anywhere else but at her lips. Emma watched him staring at her lips and then he licked his lips. She reached up and stood on her toes. She pressed her lips to his and they started kissing. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her body and she did the same with hers. The kiss started slowly but soon became passionate and they couldn't get enough of each other. Emma pressed her body harder into Will's body and he moaned into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingertips through his hair. They finally separated not for wanting the kiss to end rather from the lack of air. They both breathed heavily. Will looked at her in shock. Emma moved her lips to his pulse point and started kissing him there. Will closed his eyes enjoying the fact that Emma Pillsbury was kissing him and the fact that she was the one who initiated the kiss. Then, she started to whisper in his ear.

"Will, tell me what you want."

Will couldn't think at the moment. He was too effected by Emma's hot breath causing so many sensations through his body.

"To make love to you." Will couldn't believe he said that but he didn't regret. It is what he wants and has always wanted to do with Emma.

She smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the room.

"Lay down."

"What? Here?"

"Yes I don't think I can wait to get back to your place."

He follows her orders and lays down and smiles at her not just because what is about to happen but her little confession that she can't wait to make love. She can't believe what she's about to do but honestly she in this very moment didn't really cared. She hiked her skirt up and remove her panties and threw them aside. Will was mesmerized by watching her. He just got aroused by just watching her do that. She went on top of him and straddled his pelvic area where she could feel him pressing into her begging for entrance. She started to undo his pants but he stopped her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Not yet I want to enjoy this for as long as I possibly can."

"Well what do you want?"

"Come here."

She laid down on top of Will's body and started kissing him. She started unbuttoning his shirt. She moved down his body and started kissing his chest and moved her lips down to his stomach and continued kissing right above the top of his belt. He sucked in his breath as he felt her lips above his most sensitive area. Then she stuck out her tongue and licked her way up again until she reached his neck. She started kissing his neck.

"So how am I doing?"

He took a breath.

"Amazingly."

She smiled against his skin.

Will was wishing he was on a bed so he could just turn her over and worship her body like she had just done to him. He knew she would probably not like if she was laying on the ground. So he tried pulling her up to the top of his body. She was trying to take his lead but had no idea where he wanted her to go until her pelvic area was over his mouth. She was surprised and didn't know if she was going to like what she knew he was about to do.

"Let me know if you want me to stop...okay?"

She shook her head yes. He opened her legs as wide as possible opening her lips as he stuck his tongue into her core. She gasped as he worked his tongue into her most sensitive area. While his mouth worked her tasting her he took the initiative of unbuttoning her blouse and then she helped him remove it so he would not be distracted. She was enjoying too much what his mouth was doing to her body. Then she instinctively started started to move up and down so his tongue was plunging in and out of her which she enjoyed even more. Will then felt her release and she gasped in pleasure of the feeling that overcomed her. She stayed in that place until she came down and she started to move down his body again knowing it was time for them to finally become one. She moved down and grinded her hips into his as they both gasped. He didn't know Emma would be so bold but he loved it. She finally started to unbutton his pants and pulled them down as he lifted his hips as well as his boxer shorts. She looked at him curiously finally seeing his manhood. It was her first time seeing a man's package so she was kind of curious. She took him in her hands to feel him. He took in his breath and closed his eyes and he felt her hands on him.

"Tell me Will what do want now? Please just guide me. This is my first time.

Will was in shock. He just assumed that she had sex with her husband.

"Emma are you sure about this. I mean we are in a choir room after all. Is this how you want to remember you're first time.

"Will it will be memorable because it was with you the man I love more than anything.

He smiled.

Okay. Just spread your legs a little bit. Okay this is probably going to hurt but it should last a minute.

He pushes himself into her slowly. She is cringing. "Hey it's okay I'm here," he whispers.

He brings his upper body up and embraces her holding her hoping of easing her pain. He can feel her relax and presses himself in further and waits for the signal from her.

He unclasps her bra and takes it off and presses hot kisses to her breasts as she gasps in surprise.

"Okay Will I think I'm ready. He slowly moves inside of her where he can tell she's in pain. He lowers himself back onto the ground and looks into her eyes as it looks like her pain is slowly easing. He continues to move and she catches on quickly as her pain disappears and turns into pleasure. She soon starts gasping and moaning in pleasure.

"So is this what you wanted Will, for me to ride you like a bull?" She chuckles as he increases the speed. He laughs. "Look at you and your dirty mouth."

They both moan in pleasure. They continue and Will could feel her coming close and he was close as well. Then her body shook from her release and he pushed into her once more spilling into her. They held each other and soon he laid back down and she collapsed on his chest out of breath.

"Wow. Is it always like that?" Emma asked

"No."

"No?"

"It was more amazing because we are in love with each other."

She smiled.

"Was I okay? How was it for you?" she asked

"You were absolutely amazing. Incredible."

"Are you okay?"

She picked up her head and said "Never been better but to be honest a little cold."

"Well let's get dressed and get you home.

They get up and get dressed.

"Are you doing anything later?," Emma asked

"No...what did you have in mind?"

"How about I meet you at your place later? Maybe a little dinner and we can relax."

"Yeah I would love that, Emma."

"Great I'll see you say at 7:30."

"Perfect."

"Bye," Emma came over and kissed him goodbye.

"Bye."

Will smiled to himself all the way home. He couldn't believe what just happened. But, he was excited for tonight. He had no idea what this meant for their relationship but he couldn't wait to find out.

He ran home and took a shower. Started dinner and got dressed for Emma in fresh clothes.

He set the table and put some music on. He got a bottle of wine out and dimmed the lights.

He had no idea what actually tonight was...was it a date or just a dinner between friends. This afternoon's activities weren't something friends do.

He left everything as it was and soon she was knocking at the door.

He opened the door and saw her standing there with an overnight bag. They both smiled at each other. She walked in the door dropped her bag and embraced him and they kissed each other.

"I missed you."

"Will, it's only been a few hours."

"I don't care. It felt like an eternity."

"Well, I missed you too. So what's for dinner."

"Baked Chicken with some grilled vegetables."

"Wow. Sounds great."

"Come on. Let's sit down and eat. You must be starved from this afternoon's activities."

"Yes I am actually."

They sat and ate dinner and Emma drank some wine since he's not allowed to drink. Emma laughed at him saying he had made a pact with the kids to not drink until after Nationals.

After dinner they made their way to the couch. They started talking like old times and soon she broached the subject of this afternoon.

"Listen, Will, what do you want to happen between us now?"

"You know what I want Emma."

"Please just tell me so we're on the same page."

"I want the same thing that I have been telling you since I told you I loved you last year. I want to be with you in every way possible."

"I want the same thing. I finally know what my heart wants."

"Emma, you're married. What does this mean?"

"It means that I need to get an annulment so we can finally be together."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

They leaned in and kissed each other. They smiled against each others lips. They went to Will's bedroom and went to bed together and ended up making love for the second time that day which was more incredible than making love earlier that day. This time around Will got his wish of being able to worship her body. Afterward, they laid in each others arms feeling so happy that finally they will be together and finally Will will get his second chance.

* * *

There it is. I hope you like it. It's my first time doing sexual scenes that explicit. I hoped it was okay. Please read and review.


End file.
